maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
This is a list of MAD episodes in the order of which they were aired. '[[Season 1|'SEASON ONE']]: September 6, 2010 - June 20, 2011' Episode 1: '[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly]] (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of ''Avatar'', ''CSI: Miami'' and ''iCarly'') Episode 2: '[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars]] (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of ''Transformers'', ''Star Wars: the Clone Wars'') Episode 3: '[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime]] (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of ''2012'' and Disney's ''101 Dalmatians'', ''Grey's Anatomy'' and anime characters) Episode 4: '[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee]] (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of ''Star Trek'', ''Glee'') Episode 5: '[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition]] (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of WALL·E and ''the Terminator'', ''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'') Episode 6: '[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud]] (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' and Disney's ''Peter Pan'', Batman and ''Family Feud'') Episode 7: '[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore]] (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog and ''Cloverfield'', ''Big Time Rush'' and Mt. Rushmore) Episode 8: '[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild]] (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of ''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' and Megan Fox, ''Man vs. Wild'') Episode 9: '[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin]] (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of ''I Love You, Man'' and Iron Man, ''Ben 10'' and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: '[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor]] (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of ''Clash of the Titans'', Disney's ''Zeke and Luther'' and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: '[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.]] (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's ''UP'' and MTV's ''Jersey Shore'', Mickey Mouse and [[House M.D.|''House M.D.]]) '''Episode 12: '[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of ''the Da Vinci Code'' and Dr. Seuss' ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'', ''Chuck'') Episode 13: '[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth]] (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' and ''the Wonderful World of Disney'', ''Malcolm in the Middle'' and ''the Lord of the Rings'') Episode 14: '[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER]] (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of ''Pokémon'' and ''Jurassic Park'', [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]] and [[ER|''ER]]) Episode 15: '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]] (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of ''So You Think You Can Dance'' and DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon'', [[Yo Gabba Gabba!|''Yo Gabba Gabba!]] and Lady Gaga) '''Episode 16: '[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of ''the A-Team'', video game characters and ''America's Next Top Model'') Episode 17: '[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man]] (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and ''the Bourne Identity'', ''Two and a Half Men'') Episode 18: '[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air]] (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of ''the Karate Kid'', ''the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' and ''District 9'') Episode 19: '[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210]] (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of ''HOP'' and ''COPS'', ''Naruto'' and ''90210'') Episode 20: '[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre]] (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and ''Bee Movie'', ''Law & Order'' and Shrek) Episode 21: '[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana]] (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and ''True Grit'', ''Hannah Montana'') Episode 22: '[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark]] (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of ''the Social Network'', ''Smallville'' and'' Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) '''Episode 23: '[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of ''Twilight'' and ''High School Musical'', ''the Avengers'' and ''Adventure Time'') Episode 24: '[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory]] (original airdate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of ''Arthur'' and ''Thor'', ''the Big Bang Theory'' and ''Twilight'') Episode 25: '[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice]] (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of ''Limitless'' and'' Kermit the Frog from [[the Muppets|''the Muppets]], the Office ''and the X-Men) '''Episode 26: Force Code / GleeVR' (original air date: June 20, 2011) (Parody of ''Source Code'' and'' Star Wars, Glee and DVR) '[[Season 2|'SEASON TWO']]: August 22, 2011 - April 23, 2012' '''Episode 1 (27): '[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] (original airdate: August 22, 2011) (Parody of ''Rio'' and Planet Oa from ''Green Lantern'', Thomas the Tank Engine and ''Unstoppable'') Episode 2 (28): '[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent]] (original airdate: August 29, 2011) (Parody of ''Super 8'' and the 80's, Captain America and ''America's Got Talent'') Episode 3 (29): '[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy]] (original airdate: September 5, 2011) (Parody of DreamWorks' ''Kung Fu Panda'', ''Destroy Build Destroy'' and ''Bob the Builder'') Episode 4 (30): '[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian]] (original airdate: September 12, 2011) (Parody of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'', ''Conan the Barbarian'' and ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'') Episode 5 (31): '[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It]] (original airdate: September 19, 2011) (Parody of ''Fast Five'' and Winnie the Pooh, ''Minute to Win It'' and ''TRON: Legacy'') Episode 6 (32): '[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats]] (original airdate: September 26, 2011) (Parody of ''Cowboys & Aliens'' and ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', ''ThunderCats'') Episode 7 (33): '[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred]] (original airdate: October 3, 2011) (Parody of ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' and ''the Smurfs'', ''the Walking Dead'' and Fred Figglehorn) Episode 8 (34): '[[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft]] (original airdate: October 17, 2011) (Parody of the X Games and ''X-Men: First Class'', ''Criminal Minds'' and ''Minecraft'') Episode 9 (35): '[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy]] (original airdate: October 24, 2011) (Parody of ''Kitchen Nightmares'' and Tim Burton's ''the Nightmare Before Christmas'', ''How I Met Your Mother'') Episode 10 (36): '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras]] (original airdate: November 7, 2011) (Parody of Wolverine from the X-Men and ''Footloose'', ''Toddlers & Tiaras'' and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head) Episode 11 (37): Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice ' (original air date: November 14, 2011) (Parody of [[Rise of the Planet of the Apes|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes]], ''the Celebrity Apprentice'') 'Episode 12 (38): '[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'''Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear]] (original airdate: November 21, 2011) (Parody of ''Moneyball'' and ''Dragon Ball Z'', Green Lantern and ''Care Bears'') Episode 13 (39):Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-ductionSpy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-Duction (original air date: November 28, 2011) (Parody of Spy vs. Spy and ''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'', and Abduction) Episode 14 (40): '[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16]] (original airdate: December 5, 2011) (Parody of ''Captain America: the First Avenger'', ''My Super Sweet 16'' and ''Supernatural'') Episode 15 (41): '[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus]] (original airdate: December 12, 2011) (Parody of ''LOST'', ''Undercover Boss'' and Santa Claus) Episode 16 (42): '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue]] (original airdate: January 23, 2012) (Parody of ''the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' and ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'', Cookie Monster from ''Sesame Street'' and ''Rookie Blue'') Episode 17 (43): '[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls]] (original airdate: January 30, 2012) (Parody of [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]] and [[We Bought a Zoo|''We Bought a Zoo]], ''2 Broke Girls'' and ''the Powerpuff Girls'') Episode 18 (44): '[[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious]] (original airdate: February 6, 2012) (Parody of Dolphin Tale and Disney's Phineas and Ferb, Dr. Victor von Doom and [[Victorious|''VIC'TORi'OUS'']]) Episode 19 (45): '[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O]] (original airdate: February 13, 2012) (Parody of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and ''War Horse'', ''the Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' and Lion-O of the ThunderCats) Episode 20 (46): '[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For]] (original airdate: February 27, 2012) (Parody of Al Pacino and ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'', "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song) and ''Super Friends'') Episode 21 (47): '[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp]] (original airdate: March 5, 2012) (Parody of Real Steel, ''Celebrity Wife Swap'' and'' Shrek) '''Episode 22 (48): '[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] (original airdate: March 26, 2012) (Parody of Garfield and ''Field of Dreams'','' [[I Hate My Teenage Daughter|''I Hate My Teenage Daughter]] and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') Episode 23 (49): '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman]] (original airdate: April 2, 2012) (Parody of ''the Adventures of Tintin'' and TaunTaun from ''Star Wars'', ''Everybody Loves Raymond'' and Rayman) Episode 24 (50): '[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba]] (original airdate: April 9, 2012) (Parody of ''Ocean's Eleven'' and Harry Potter, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera and Jabba the Hutt from ''Star Wars'') Episode 25 (51): '[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill]] (original airdate: April 16, 2012) (Parody of ''Mission: Impossible'', ''New Girl'' and Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'') Episode 26 (52): '[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash]] (original airdate: April 23, 2012) (Parody of ''iCarly'' and ''Chronicle'', Hulk and ''Smash'') '[[Season 3|'SEASON THREE']]: May 28, 2012 - March 4, 2013' Episode 1 (53): '[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope]] (original airdate: May 28, 2012) (Parody of ''the Iron Giant'' and ''the Iron Lady'', ''Raising Hope'' and ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'') Episode 2 (54): '[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash]] (original airdate: June 4, 2012) (Parody of ''John Carter'', ''Franklin & Bash'' and Crash Bandicoot) Episode 3 (55): '[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation]] (original airdate: June 11, 2012) (Parody of ''Battleship'' and ''Titanic'', ''Jurassic Park'' and ''Parks and Recreation'') Episode 4 (56): '[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters]] (original airdate: June 18, 2012) (Parody of Betty White and ''Snow White & the Huntsman'', Ancient Greek mythology and ''MythBusters'') Episode 5 (57): '[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus]] (original airdate: June 25, 2012) (Parody of ''I Am Legend'' and Dr. Seuss' ''the Lorax'', ''Modern Family'' and ''the Family Circus'') Episode 6 (58): '[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie]] (original airdate: July 23, 2012) (Parody of ''This Means War'' and War Machine from ''Iron Man'', ''iCarly'' and Charlie Brown from ''Peanuts'') Episode 7 (59): '[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild]] (original airdate: July 30, 2012) (Parody of ''the Artist'' and mixed martial arts, Aquaman and ''Man vs. Wild'') Episode 8 (60): '[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure]] (original airdate: August 6, 2012) (Parody of ''the Hunger Games'', ''the Poseidon Adventure'') Episode 9 (61): Average-ers / Legend of Dora '(original airdate: September 13, 2012) (Parody of the Avengers, [[the Legend of Korra|''the Legend of Korra]] and ''Dora the Explorer'') 'Episode 10 (62): Men in Black to the Future / Pokemon of Interest '(original airdate: September 20, 2012) (Parody of ''Men in Black 3'' and ''Back to the Future'', ''Pokémon'' and ''Person of Interest'') 'Episode 11 (63): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro '(original airdate: September 27, 2012) (Parody of ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' and ''Kid Icarus'', ''the Adjustment Bureau'' and Winnie the Pooh) 'Episode 12 (64): '[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'''Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon]] (original airdate: October 4, 2012) (Parody of ''Taken 2'' and Disney and Pixar's ''Finding Nemo'', ''Once Upon a Time'' and Cartoon Network) Episode 13 (65): '[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S]] (original airdate: October 11, 2012) (Parody of DreamWorks' ''Madagascar'', ''F·R·I·E·N·D·S'') Episode 14 (66): The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! '(original airdate: October 18, 2012) (Parody of [[the Amazing Spider-Man|''the Amazing Spider-Man]] and Nicki Minaj, [[Go, Diego, Go!|''Go, Diego, Go!]] and [[Dragon Ball|''Dragon Ball Z]]) 'Episode 15 (67): '[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan]] (original airdate: October 25, 2012) (Parody of ''Frankenweenie'' and Winnie the Pooh, ''ParaNorman'' and Morgan Freeman) Episode 16 (68): '[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths]] (original airdate: November 1, 2012) (Parody of ''the Dark Knight Rises'' and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, ''Lemmings'' and ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'') Episode 17 (69): '[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans]] (original airdate: November 8, 2012) (Parody of ''Total Recall'' and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, Thor and ''the Backyardigans'') Episode 18 (70): '[[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm]] (original airdate: November 15, 2012) (Parody of ''the Bourne Legacy'', NBC's ''Grimm'') Episode 19 (71): '[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge]] (original airdate: November 29, 2012) (Parody of ''Here Comes the Boom'' and Dr. Victor von Doom, ''BrainSurge'' and ''Men in Black 3'') Episode 20 (72): Fantastic Four Christmases / Scroog'd (original air date: December 6, 2012) (Parody of ''Fantastic Four'' and ''Four Christmases'', and Punk'd) Episode 21 (73): Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project (original airdate: January 21, 2013) (Parody of ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', ''the Mindy Project'' and Garfield) Episode 22 (74): The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors (original airdate: January 28, 2013) (Parody of'' the Perks of Being a Wallflower and Spider-Man, [[Regular Show|''Regular Show]] and Shogun Warriors) Episode 23 (75): '[[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON]] (original airdate: February 4, 2013) (Parody of ''the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2'', Gollum from ''the Lord of the Rings'' and NBC's ''Go On'') Episode 24 (76): '[[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo]] (original airdate: February 18, 2013) (Parody of ''Life of Pi'' and Dr. Seuss' ''the Cat in the Hat'', ''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo'' and Yogi Bear) Episode 25 (77): '[[Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler]] (original airdate: February 25, 2013) (Parody of James Bond's 23rd film,'' Skyfall, "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Disney's [[Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja|''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja]]) Episode 26 (78): George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes (original airdate: March 4, 2013) (Parody of George Washington and ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'', ''Star Wars'' and NBC's ''Stars Earn Stripes'') '[[Season 4|'SEASON FOUR']]: April 1, 2013 - December 2, 2013' Episode 1 (79): '[[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein]] (original airdate: April 1, 2013) (Parody of Steven Spielberg's ''Lincoln'' and King Kong, Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and ''Crash & Bernstein'') Episode 2 (80): Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate '(original airdate: April 8, 2013) (Parody of [[Pokémon|''Pokémon]] and Disney and Pixar's [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]], Bane and FOX's [[Ben and Kate|''Ben and Kate]]) 'Episode 3 (81): Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory '(original airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of Disney's ''Wreck-It Ralph'' and Gandalf the Grey from ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', ''the Big Bang Theory'' and Big Bird from ''Sesame Street'') 'Episode 4 (82): Les the Miz / The Lex Factor '(original airdate: April 22, 2013) (Parody of ''Les Misérables'' and the Miz, ''the X Factor'' and ''Lex Luthor'') 'Episode 5 (83): '[[Papa / 1600 Finn|'''Papa / 1600 Finn]] (original airdate: May 13, 2013) (Parody of ''Mama'' and Papa Smurf from ''the Smurfs'', ''1600 Penn'' and Finn the Human from ''Adventure Time'') Episode 6 (84): '[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log]] (original airdate: May 20, 2013) (Parody of ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", Disney Channel's ''Dog with a Blog'' and ''Star Trek'') Episode 7 (85): '''[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] (original airdate: May 27, 2013) (Parody of Superman and [[Escape from Planet Earth|''Escape from Planet Earth]], the X-Men and ''the Mentalist'') Episode 8 (86): POblivion / Umbrellamentary (original airdate: June 17, 2013) (Parody of Po from DreamWorks' ''Kung Fu Panda'' and ''Oblivion'', ''Elementary'' and Disney's ''Mary Poppins'') Episode 9 (87): Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers '(original airdate: June 24, 2013) (Parody of [[Jaws|''Jaws]] and Disney's ''Oz the Great and Powerful'', ''Betty White's Off Their Rockers'' and Mr. Spock from ''Star Trek'') 'Episode 10 (88): Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice '(original airdate: July 1, 2013) (Parody of ''Jack the Giant Slayer'', NBC's ''the Voice'' and Disney's ''the Little Mermaid'') 'Episode 11 (89): The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush '(original airdate: July 29, 2013) (Parody of ''the Great Gatsby'' and Batman, ''Big Time Rush'' and ''Gold Rush'') 'Episode 12 (90): First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty '(original airdate: August 5, 2013) (Parody of ''White House Down'', Scrooge McDuck and ''Duck Dynasty'') 'Episode 13 (91): After Bert / Downton Shaggy '(original airdate: August 12, 2013) (Parody of After Earth and Bert from ''Sesame Street'', ''Downton Abbey'' and Shaggy Rogers from ''Scooby-Doo'') 'Episode 14 (92): '[[Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?|'''Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?]] (original airdate: September 2, 2013) (Parody of ''the Lone Ranger'' and ''Rango'', ''Doctor Who'' and [[Whose Line is it Anyway?|''Whose Line is it Anyway?]]) '''Episode 15 (93): '[[Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community|'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community']] (original airdate: September 9, 2013) (Parody of ''Iron Man 3'', Disney and Pixar's ''Monsters University'' and NBC's'' Community) '''Episode 16 (94): '[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank']] (original airdate: September 16, 2013) (Parody of ''Star Trek Into Darkness'', ABC's ''Shark Tank'' and'' Iron Man) '''Episode 17 (95): '[[The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele|'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele']] (original airdate: September 23, 2013) (Parody of the Flash and ''the Fast and the Furious'', ''Saved by the Bell'' and Adele) Episode 18 (96): '[[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?]] (original airdate: September 30, 2013) (Parody of ''Warm Bodies'', [[Does Someone Have to Go?|''Does Someone Have to Go?]] and Planet Oa from [[Green Lantern|''Green Lantern]]) Episode 19 (97): Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit! (original airdate: October 7, 2013) (Parody of ''Pacific Rim'' and [[WWE|''WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)]], Dr. Seuss' [[Horton Hears a Who!|''Horton Hears a Who!]] and ABC's [[Whodunnit?|''Whodunnit?]]) '''Episode 20 (98):' [[World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat|'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat']] (original airdate: October 14, 2013) (Parody of ''World War Z'', Captain Marvel and ''Sam & Cat'') Episode 21 (99): Doraline / Monster Mashville (original airdate: October 21, 2013) (Parody of ''Dora the Explorer'' and ''Coraline'', "Monster Mash" by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and ABC's ''Nashville'') Episode 22 (100): MAD's 100th Episode Special - MAD of Steel, Sanjay and Krang, and Worst Show Ever (original airdate: November 11, 2013) (Parody of ''Man of Steel'', ''Sanjay and Craig'' and Krang from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', "Best Song Ever" by One Direction) Episode 23 (101): Dullverine / Under the Dumb (original airdate: November 18, 2013) (Parody of the Wolverine, Under the Dome) Episode 24 (102): Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F. (original airdate: November 25, 2013) (Parody of the Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Smurfs) Episode 25 (103): '[[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men]] (original airdate: December 2, 2013) (Parody of Alfred E. Neuman and ''Ender's Game'', ''We Are Men'' and the X-Men) Trivia *The entire series premiered on Monday, September 6, 2010, starting with Avaturd / CSiCarly, and concluded on Monday, December 2, 2013 with Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men. *MAD Season 1 goes from Avaturd / CSiCarly to Force Code / Flammable. *MAD Season 2 goes from RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine to iChronicle / Hulk Smash. *MAD Season 3 goes from The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope to George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes. *MAD Season 4 goes from Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein to Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men. **(Note: '''Instead of having the usual 26 episodes just like the previous three seasons of MAD, the fourth and final season of MAD only has 25 episodes because of '''MAD's 100th Episode Special, which was the only half-hour episode of MAD.) *In the list of episodes of MAD, there are three Halloween episodes (Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy, FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan, and Doraline / Monster Mashville), a Thanksgiving episode (The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm), and three Christmas episodes (Da Grinchy Code / Duck, FROST / Undercover Claus, and Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar). Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Ducktales Characters